Steel
Steel is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Very little is known about him. He resides in the castle of shattered MYTHs. Despite his cold demeanor, the people who live in the castle and its surronding village think quite highly of him. They refer to his as their King and have often told his second in command that he is kinder than he acts. She herself has doubts about him. He knows this, but tends not to act upon it. He deems actions to convince her otherwise will only leave her with more doubts in the long run. He seems to be ammasing an army in his castle. No one seems to know why or even how, but the amount of super-powered beings that live in that world increases daily. Steel has gathered a variety of powers, but of course he must train them in order to properly use their full strength. Luckily his latest power was followed quickly by a letter on that very matter. He bid farewell to his subjects, leaving two named Aura and Tyson in charge of the castle... Story Chapter 7 Steel arrived at the Land of Departure through a mysterious dark corridor. He arrives as Luna is crying over the events that transpired in the Dwarf Woodlands. Blaming herself for her failure, Steel was about to ask her what the problem was, when Kel walked over to comfort her. Seeing it as an opportunity to analze the residents, Steel disguised himself, and was pleasantly surprised when Luna was able to sense him based on his aura. He stated that the power of the moon must be with her, and he headed inside after her and Kel. As he entered the Castle, he was greeted by a rather thoughtless comment from Etrius being directed toward Luna. He is rather dumbstruck by the idiotic comment but quickly forgives, and the two become positivley aquainted. Personality Cold, seemingly emotionless, and sometimes brutal. Despite his air of arrogance, he apparently has friends, but no one can imagine who would want to be this creeps friend. He doesn't care that much about when people get hurt, recover from their injuries, or sometimes even die. However, there are some things he gets extremely angry about. You do NOT want to make him angry... unless you're a certain someone. Despite what people first assume, Steel is well read and knowledgable on many subjects. He tends to not care about other peoples opinions, stating that "They are biased and self interested comments." He tends to avoid all questions about his past. Because of this, his "Friends" have Many theories about him... more than one involves movie monsters. Appearance Normal Steel has Dark Bluish hair that goes slightly past his shoulders. One eye is blue. the other is covered by his hair. he wears blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a dark blue hoodie, he has a cloak colored black with blue streaks and veins on it which he wraps around his lower face and neck like scarf, and covers the rest of his body, which leaves his right eye (the one not covered by his hair) the only part of his body showing. He wears Elbow Length Silver Claw Gloves and Silver Clawed boots. He wears a belt with exactly seven loosely hanging silver cross charms; each hanging individualy in a circle around his waist. He sometimes wears a mask of the venitian carnival variety, Volto to be specific, which is what he first appears in. there is a faint light underneath his clothing where his heart is. Though his actual age is unknown he appears to be 16. He is somewhat masculine. Ninja Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Battle Cry (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * EXP Writer I (Equipped) * Item Boost (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus * Cheer * Second Wind (Equipped) * Lucky Lucky * Gift * Tribute Job Abilities Ninja * Synch Blade * Reload Boost * Magical Lock * Smokescreen * First Strike Limits *Hunter's Strike *Trip Around the Sun Jobs * Ninja (Active) Skills Physical *Sliding Dash *Barrier Surge (Equipped) *Splattercombo (Equipped) * Ninja Raid Ninja (Equipped) * Ninja Vanish Ninja (Equipped) Magical * Stopra * Fira * Blizzard * Gravity * Thunder * Cure * Mine Square * Faith * Summon: Fairy Godmother * Summon: Basil Other *Reluctancy *Break Time * April Showers Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Elementary (Equipped) * Stroke of Midnight * Frolic Flame * Llama Head * Umbrella * Rumbling Rose * Oathkeeper 2 (Equipped Blade) * Unbound +1 edits * Star Seeker Accessories *Speed chain *White Fang (Equipped) Items * Ultra Potion (Equipped) * Mega Ether (Equipped) * Elixer (Equipped) * Phoenix Down (Equipped) *Ether Trivia *Steel is not his real name, it is a codename similar to Lightining of Final Fantasy XIII. *He carries around a "Volto", or "ghost" mask from venitian carnivals. *Outside of SOS he normally fights with an Epee(Occasionaly Broadsword) and a Handgun. *The "S.E.E.D.s" are Solidified Excess Emotional Data... and yes, he eats them. *Steel's Speed stat is the highest so far Category:Characters